1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink arrangement comprising a fluid media, which transfers heat between stationary and movable objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to pump structures which are designed to be or operate integrally with the fluid-filled heat transfer apparatus, and are adapted to provide optimum and unique cooling flow paths for implementing the cooling of electronic devices, such as computer chips or the like, that require active cooling action.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In particular, pursuant the prior art, as represented by Sri-Jayantha, et al, U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0114327 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,550 B2, the latter of which issued on that particular patent publication, each illustrate active heat sinks for high power microprocessors, and which incorporate structures possessing both static and dynamic components. Essentially, in each instance, the structure incorporates a thermal interface material (TIM), which facilitates the conduction of heat from a first modular component to a further component, while concurrently absorbing or compensating for thermally induced variations in the clearances that are present between the operative or structural components. In particular, the prior art, as represented hereinabove, discloses the concept of a kinetic heat sink, in which a rigid heat spreader supports a fluid film on one side thereof and provides a conductive path from a computer chip to the heat spreader through a thermal interface material. There is no disclosure of utilizing the fluid film as an asset for convecting heat to the remaining surfaces of the prior art heat sink system.
Various other prior art publications relate to diverse types of structures and systems for transmitting fluids or the like, in order to be able to effectuate the cooling of various electronic devices and components.
Houle, et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0068725 A1 disclose a thermal transfer system and method for a self-contained closed-loop microchannel cooling arrangement integrated into a micro-component package. However, the system, as disclosed in this publication, which employs fins for conducting heat from heat-generating components to the surroundings, does not provide for the type of pumping structures analogous with that employed in the present invention for attaining highly efficient flow patterns able to adequately cool the various components.
Lee, et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0024830 A1 discloses a liquid-cooled heat sink assembly utilizing an impeller, and which also does not, in any manner, describe nor even suggest the unique pumping structure for cooling media pursuant to the present invention.
Gwin, et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0125561 A1, disclose a sealed and pressurized liquid cooling arrangement for a microprocessor which, however, does not provide for an optimized heat transfer in both convection and conduction modes pursuant to the present invention.
Similarly, representing primarily technological background disclosures, Wu, et al, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0052048 A1; Morris, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,610 B2; Morris, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,492 B2; Gwin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,928 B2, which issued on previously mentioned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0125561A1; and Morris, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,458 B1 are all limited to various types of systems, which are utilized for cooling the operative and heat-generating components of electronic devices or computer chips, but wherein the systems do not incorporate the type of heat transfer apparatus employing pump structures which are integral to the fluid field components of the heat transfer apparatus in order to obtain maximum or optimized degrees of cooling effects due to both the convection and conduction of heat through and away from the confines of the equipment, which is being cooled.